


Have a Bite?

by herbalwolf



Category: Disney's Toontown Online (Video Game)
Genre: Begging, Biting, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Painful Sex, Robot Kink, Scents & Smells, fucking like rabbits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27597947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herbalwolf/pseuds/herbalwolf
Summary: It's not every day that you witness a shark attack.Today must not be your lucky day.[All characters in this fic are adults- the tags are real]
Relationships: Cogs/Toons (Disney: Toontown)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Have a Bite?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stabbed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18212000) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



It was just an ordinary day in Donald's Dreamland, where Freckles _[full name: Miss Freckles Zippenzilla]_ was called down to the Headquarters for information about the newfound Cashbot Headquarters. She, along with three other toons whom she didn't get the chance to meet, were swiftly handed gags of only the highest caliber and rushed down to the Cogs' train station. Freckles did not know what those goliaths were for, but every single one was stacked with crates that had 'COG NATION' spraypainted on the sides in ebony.

Whatever this "Cog Nation" was, it couldn't be good for the Toons.

They snuck into the Mint, and had gotten pretty dang far, until they ran into this Level 11 Loan Shark. Although her teammates tried their best, it just wasn't enough. This cog... This cog was _clever_. He dodged practically every gag thrown at him _[save for a Whole Cream Pie, which continued to drip down his snout]_ before chomping at the Toons, one by one. Freckles was swift enough to dodge his own attacks, zipping away into her current hiding spot. The bawling and wails she heard not long ago had faded, along with the colors of the other three Toons. A once vibrant-Toonfest Blue dog was now nothing but a grey husk. Their goofy smiles and twitching noses had gone away, only sad frown lines and dull gazes were etched onto their faces now; Freckles eyed the sickly-green Laff-o-meters hovering above them all.   
Gulping down whatever she had eaten for lunch that day, whatever tried to crawl its way out of her mouth, Freckles shakeningly tapped a button on her walkie that could summon Portable Holes from a distance. Zapping three at the Toons, she watched as they were safely teleported away to the nearest Playground. Poor guys.

The Loan Shark, who had not once begun to tire, was perplexed as his "toys" vanished without a trace. Ink of various colors stained his clothes and body, making him look like he was hit by an extremely festive birthday cake. Spitting the colors from his monochrome jaws, The Loan Shark sniffed. "I know you're in here, Ms. Disappear," he growled lowly, the pupils in his camera-lens eyes dilating enough to darken the orbs. He rose suddenly, a striking 8 ft. of pure Cog scowling; his head audibly snapped back and forth as he looked around for the lime-green lop.

"There you are, little Toon..."

Freckles sucked in a sob as the Cashbot sneered from above her, clasping both gloved paws over her mouth. Slowly, she looked up at the not-so-Toony figure who, in turn, leered down at her.  
With a _shriek_ , the lop bunny was ripped from her place on the ground, dangling haphazardly from the Loan Shark's carefully manicured claws. "P-p..please," she hiccupped, finally letting her tears fall as the Loan Shark eyed her, calming down from his frenzied high. He sniffed the air once more, a low rumbling growl echoing as he savored in the scent of her fear. Unlike other Cogs, Loan Sharks were equipped with a high sensory input that allowed them to sniff out dastardly Toons from a distance. This made them the supreme hunting machine amongst high-ranking Cogs... But they weren't elite. _That_ was saved for Robber Barons- those assholes.

"Toons smell the best when they cower so feebly... Beg some more, woncha, darling? Maybe I'll think about _not_ killing you," he purred, pressing his nose under her chin while she shuddered in fear.   
"Please... please, I'll- I'll do whatever you want... Just don't take my Laff-" her sniveling brought a smile to this Shark's face, setting her down harshly onto the marble floor. "That's more like it. What was that you said; you'd do _anything_ I want?"

Freckles nodded rapidly, wiping the tears and snot from her face with a polka-dotted handkerchief, stuffing it back into her breast pocket. "Y-yes, I'll do a-anything.."  
The Loan Shark, secretly turned on from her whining and begging, peeled his mesh lips back to show the countless rows of rotating teeth located within his springtrap jaws. "Perfect. Your loan is due."

Freckles clenched her gloves onto... nothing as the Shark cascaded upon her, expecting the sharp drills into dig into her soft flesh, but let out a surprised whimper when she felt something... wet and soft glide across her cheek. It had the consistency of the soft part of a sink sponge and even dripped out a viscous fluid when it pressed against her. It was black and oozing from pores upon the tongue-like appendage- _ech, oil._ The oil, along with the colorful inks, spread across her vivid fur, matting it and making her feel sticky. This trail of ooze continued along her exposed fur; her arms, legs, and- _e a r ssss~~_  
"Mmph-" the lop let out a soft moan as the Shark's most exterior teeth nibbled at her ears, hard enough to feel their sharpness but ever so delicate to not injure her. At least, until he reached the base of her left ear.   
"Can you lend me an _ear?_ "  
Freckles' moan turned into more of a scream as those once-oh-so-gentle teeth tore into the sensitive flesh, spurting fresh lime ink onto the Cashbot's faux tongue.

Although Loan Sharks did indeed have optimal sensory organs, the main thing they lacked was taste. All Cogs weren't gifted with the pleasure of being able to taste whatever they munched on- whether it be a glug of the Bossbots' _'Le Meilleur'_ Mineral Oil cans they dined on in the CEO's office, the delicate gears made into hors d'oeuvres for those fru-fru parties the Chairman occasionally threw, and even Toon Ink.  
But the sensation overweighed the supposed flavor.

With a growl, the Loan Shark continued his way down her body, before eventually hooking his perfectly constructed and aligned teeth into the hem of her rainbow skirt. Freckles, on the other hand, was clutching desperately at her torn ear, blubbering in pain. Only the slow _rrrrip_ of her bottoms pulled Freckles from her haze, eliciting a mournful groan for her favorite skirt. _"That was a birthday present, you C-Cog."_

For a few breath holding moments, the Cog sat back on his haunches to observe the sight before him. A smirk dawned upon his usual stony exterior, noting the absence of panties from his rabbit counterpart. So it _was_ true- rabbits were so desperate to fuck that they never wore undergarments. "Well, I never took you Toons as the promiscuous type... This will be more enjoyable than I previously anticipated."  
Sticking a few long digits into his mouth, the Loan Shark lathered them in a generous amount of viscous oily substance, admiring the pearlescence of the oil before lowering those digits towards Freckles' nethers.

Freckles, flushed beet-red from the sudden exposure, cried out as those digits prodded and rubbed at her pussy, making her wet. Well, wet _ter_.  
Don't tell anyone but... Freckles always admired the Cogs- from a distance. Those shiny metal parts, the well-trimmed suit every single one adorned, and even the luminous blinking of their health meters. But, she never really expected to be touched in such a way by one. Usually, their only directive was to maim and drain the Laff from every Toon in sight. Maybe this was one of their- _mmgh_ \- extra programming features if they became- _haaaahh_ \- bored.  
Those digits had now pushed deep into her, curling and thrusting in and out of her pussy, hitting every spot in _all_ the right ways.  
Her whimpers turned into full-blown moans as the torture continued, her legs squirming to try and back away- or plunge back- from the Cog. But a firm hand on her hip told her "no". The thrusting increased until Freckles felt herself reach maximum euphoria, clenching down hard onto those slender digits with all of her newfound strength. The Loan Shark purred in satisfaction, removing himself from her and wiping away the juices with a clean handkerchief stowed in a sleeve.

"I think that'll do, as far as preparation goes... My turn."

The Loan Shark rose onto his knees, unbuttoning his suit with haste. The suit, somehow, was attached to his body, hanging from a few threads when he slipped the dollar-signed livery off his sharp, dainty shoulders. Pressing a button on his wrist, the suit zipped into a compartment on his back, leaving him only in an undershirt and now-crumpled tie. His slacks were next to come off, only they weren't _attached_ to his frame. Freckles watched in astonishment as his slacks came off, showing the fine toned legs of this Cog- and a friend. This Shark's cock was as slender as he was, with a few fun ridges placed along the top seam and the sides. The head tapered off into a sharp-looking point, and there was no sign of a scrotum.

Cogs were not... "equip" to reproduce. They were robots- why would they conceive like natural lifeforms? Every Cog was built, not born. These false reproductive organs- varying from model to model- were only there as a past time commodity; whether it be for a quick session with the Mingler or to get some well-preserved tension out. But it seemed as though these were new to the Cogs- only the newer makes and models had such "refined equipment", as the Director of Ambush Marketing called it.   
This Loan Shark seemed to know what he was doing though.

Before Freckles could really comprehend what was going on, she felt a sharp and painful thrust, tearing the hymen deep within her. This drove a scream from her and a moan from the Loan Shark. "Hh, tight-" the Cog grunted out, his vocals laced with static as the sensation overwhelmed him. With a few jerks of his hips, the Cashbot found enough momentum to continue thrusting in and out of the Toon. Freckles tried pushing the Shark away from her with her large feet, feeling each thrust push her against the floor. "S-stop! Too m-much, hurts-s!" she wailed, battering her feet against his torso, to no avail. Cogs were usually unmovable unless there was a stronger pulling or crushing force, such as those large blue magnets or heavy 100 ton weights. Neither would benefit her in this case. The Loan Shark cackled at her feeble attempt, making a point to drill harder into Freckles' depths. Cogs never laughed unless it was to _mock_ the Toons. There was no amusement in this endeavor.

His laughing stopped suddenly, it being replaced by another groan as his thrusts suddenly became more erratic. "I'm- ghh-"  
Warmth blossomed in Freckles' insides as the Loan Shark pulled out slowly, spraying the remaining lubricant onto her torso. Freckles' Laff-o-meter was dangerously low, only a single red "tooth" remaining. "Hmmph, looks like that was as strong as an attack as I anticipated. I'll remedy that." Slipping his suit back on and pulling up his matching slacks- his cock had depressurized back into his torso, much like a normal shark's. Gnashing his teeth together, the Loan Shark planned on biting her- not before a loud foghorn sounded from behind the couple. He clasped both hands over his audio receptors in pain, stars swimming in his eyes as the sound reverberated in his head. It proved to be too much and he stumbled back, body twisting and turning while gears flung out of the seams.  
He exploded not soon after, leaving nothing but parts and spraying ink across the floor.  
Freckles' head fell back, clenching her legs together as some officials from ToonHQ hurried over and hauled her onto her feet. "Oh dear, what did that Cog do to you?!" a pale pink mouse squeaked, her eyes widening at the mere sight of the lop bunny.  
"Never mind that," an overweight dog muttered, averting his eyes. "Let's get you to a nurse shark."

"SHARK?!" Freckles squealed before fainting.

**Author's Note:**

> There was an apparent lack of Cog/Toon fics on here, and I decided to remedy that.
> 
> However, the only way I could see such a scenario occurring is through... well, this.


End file.
